Dolorosos sentimientos
by lunagris
Summary: Una joven de frío carácter no quiere saber nada del amor. Un joven con mucha tristeza guardada, aparecerá para poner sus creencias y propios tabúes fuera de la ecuación, y hacerla decidir qué es más importante para ella; su deseo de venganza o su doloroso amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidas a esta historia. Es mi nuevo proyecto y espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios. Ahora sí a leer!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _"Nada puede ir peor de lo que ya está, si buscas una manera de solucionarlo"_

 _Porque tu mirada fría,_

 _En mí, profundo caló,_

 _Tu manera de expresarte,_

 _Del vacío profundo me salvó._

Me sentía auténtica y absoluta mierda. Un ser completamente autómata, que había perdido su capacidad de pensar, de sentir y con ello su raciocinio. Aumentando a esto, que estoy al borde de la desesperación. Lo único que deseaba en estos instantes, era no volver a mi casa jamás, lograr desaparecer y escapar de esta horrible realidad que me acecha las espaldas en cada paso que doy y hasta hace poco no conocía.

Recuerdo poco de lo que sucedió mientras estaba en casa, pero la única cosa que tengo en mente es que apenas escuché lo que se me había comunicado hace unas horas, comencé a reír de manera por demás incrédula, pues no veía posible que ella, la persona que más amaba, hubiera sido asesinada. La mirada fría de mi padre, con la tortuosa mirada de mi madre, me hicieron notar a los pocos minutos de soltada la bomba, que todo lo dicho por ambos era una verdad absoluta, una verdad que me hizo correr, escapar a donde sea, con esa verdad que me estaba matando emocionalmente, a cuestas.

En estos momentos, me encontraba sentado en un parque solitario, ni siquiera sé si está cerca o lejos de mi nueva "casa". La única cosa presente y que notaba de mi alrededor, era la fría lluvia cayendo sobre mí. Esta lluvia fue la que me hizo refugiar bajo la sombra de un árbol, oculto entre los arbustos de un pequeño parque, para que así nadie viera lo patético que me encontraba y sentía, y así no me encontraran los matones de mi padre. La única cosa que podía hacer aquí, era mirar la oscuridad de la calle, ver caer las gotas de lluvia; y escuchar los gritos felices de niños que no conocen el dolor en su máxima expresión. Según mi familia no tenía derecho a sentirme como un pobre niño asustado, escondido que sólo podía mirar la pista que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí; no. Este tipo de comportamientos estaban prohibidos para mí, pues no eran de hombres valientes era lo que se me repetía hasta el cansancio.

"Inuyasha, ven aquí hay algo que quiero decirte", fueron las palabras de mi padre, acompañado de una gran mueca de seriedad en su rostro, cosa que normalmente no era así. Al acercarme noté lo siguiente: mi madre con semblante triste, mi padre serio y sus "colaboradores" reunidos en la sala; y esta reunión me dio un mal presentimiento. "Ella está muerta, la enterraron ayer". Fueron las palabras suaves que él expresó después. Esas palabras dolorosas que me han hecho escapar. No puedo simplemente aceptarlo, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corriendo fuera de casa, pese a los llamados de mi padre. Se me quedó tan grabado en este instante, que me hizo recordar lo de hace meses, al día en que murió mi hermana.

Mi querida hermana. Ella había muerto en un accidente de tránsito, después de haber peleado con su "novio", al cual yo odiaba. En aquella época pude soportar su partida gracias al apoyo incondicional de mi novia, y las circunstancias eran completamente distintas. Sin embargo, ahora había perdido mi cable a tierra, mi escape a una realidad que me atormenta día a día y me espera, sabiendo que no puedo escapar de ella.

En este momento mis emociones están desbordadas, y sólo consigo llorar. La batalla entre el dolor, la ira y la desesperación no quieren dejar espacio para nada más. Mi novia, mi pareja perfecta, y la persona a la que soñaba convertir en mi esposa. Ella había sido encontrada muerta y había sido agredida en todas las formas posibles, las fotografías que logré ver a medias así lo demostraban. Sabía la causa de todo esto, pero aun así me sentía una basura, una inmundicia. ¿Cómo se puede proteger lo que se ama, aun cuando lo estás dando todo? ¿Tan difícil había sido dejarla fuera y a salvo de lo que a mí me espera? Pues sí, un rotundo y dañino sí.

Recordé los hechos pasados, así de cómo había intentado alejarla de mí. Kikio nunca había sido una chica inmadura, y pese a que yo estuviera con miles de peligros a mi alrededor por el ambiente que me rodea, ella siguió conmigo pese a todas las cosas que pudieran dañarla.

En un momento de claridad me quedé observando mi alrededor, notando todos los detalles que había visto pero no había prestado mucha atención. En mi lugar oculto, veo la vida pasar. Las personas caminan tranquilas, riendo, siendo felices ¿Y yo? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de perdonarme a mí mismo y dejarme ser feliz? Comencé a observar detenidamente dándome cuenta de algo. Yo no encajaba en un mundo así, viendo a las personas caminar debajo de la lluvia, sin importarle si esta les mojaba. Los niños sonriéndoles a sus madres, o a los adultos, que pese al frío, caminan con gran calma. ¿Podría terminar yo siendo feliz? No lo creo. ¿No haría mucha diferencia si yo desapareciera, si simplemente muriera, verdad? Analicé el lugar.

Luces oscuras, bien. Calle solitaria, con semáforo que funciona bien, correcto. Carros que manejan a velocidad, perfecto. Las cosas eran perfectas ¿pero para qué? Me cuestiono. Sé que si desaparezco nadie me llorará, mis padres se quedarán tranquilos al haber desaparecido, ya que podrían dejar de hacer lo que hacen. Además, nadie notaría que un estúpido joven se ha tirado bajo las ruedas de un automóvil, ¿Verdad? De esta manera no habrá más problemas ni pesares.

Me decido a hacerlo antes de que alguna idea de arrepentimiento cruce por mi cabeza, y observo cada vehículo, hasta que por fin noto uno. Mis lágrimas no me dejan ver el color del auto, pero sí que desde lejos, viene a velocidad. Cuando está cada vez más cerca, me aproximo más a la pista, y cuando está a unos cuántos metros, de manera imprudente camino y me coloco delante de él; y giro para mirar el auto. Con los ojos abiertos, noto la desesperación del conductor, que no puede parar y sólo cierro mis ojos esperando mi fin cercano. Comienzo a contar mentalmente, tres, dos, uno…. Y siento cómo algo salta encima de mí, me rodea con sus brazos y me saca de la carretera, dándonos ambos fuertes golpes y sintiendo mi corazón latiendo al 100%.

"Idiotas", escucho gritar al conductor desde su auto, que se va a gran velocidad, según captan mis oídos. Cuando regreso a la realidad, después de un corto aturdimiento, noto que he quedado debajo de mi "salvador". Con el simple contacto, puedo notar el hecho de que es de complexión física más fina que la mía.

"Una chica" es lo que pasa por mi cabeza, y resoplo con fuerza. Estudio con mi mirada detenidamente a esta persona, pese a que no puedo verle la cara. Cabello largo, que se escapa por los costados de su capucha; una casaca oscura y holgada, pero que deja notar su delgadez. Me pareció que era baja de estatura, pero no estoy seguro; y lleva pantalones ajustados y zapatillas. Me llamó la atención notar en ella que en la muñeca tenía varias pulseras. Me asustó pensar que por su apariencia, podía encontrarme frente a una delincuente juvenil, pero al haberse metido en mi camino, me hizo desear que mi ira se desquite con ella; a ver si así, me dejaba tan maltrecho y golpeado, que muriera de una vez. Pero pienso que una muerte así no es bonita, pues se siente el dolor; y ya estoy harto de él, así que sólo me queda reclamarle. Siento la cólera a punto de la ebullición, mientras sentía cómo su respiración se normalizaba, noté que estaba levantando la mirada hacia mí, así que traté de poner la expresión más horrible que pudiera.

Mi mirada de ira se convirtió en terror, cuando ella fijó sus ojos fieros en los míos. Todo mi ímpetu desapareció en un instante. Ojos negros, como dos pozos sin fondo me miraban. Una mirada más filosa que una navaja estaba sobre mí; se notaban tan furiosos, que me hacían querer suplicar perdón, o simplemente; desaparecer. Ahí confirmé que era una chica, pues sus rasgos la delataban, y mientras yo estaba tan estupefacto, ella (que aún seguía encima de mí, sin sonrojarse), me jaló hacia sí misma dejándonos demasiado cerca, casi con los labios rozándonos; pero aun así, sin nervios, me gritó a la cara.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Acaso ibas a portarte como esos estúpidos cobardes que no saben cómo enfrentar la vida? – Inquirió ella taladrándome con la mirada, haciendo más fuerte su agarre hacia mí.

Me quedé absorto observando su cara. Era bonita, pensé. Si bien su mirada inspiraba terror, su rostro tenía unos hermosos y finos rasgos. En un instante, que fui un poco más consciente de la realidad, noté que ella me tenía sujeto con demasiada fuerza. ¿Con qué derecho me trataba así? No me conocía ni yo a ella. Así que con las fuerzas que me quedaban, me solté de ella con mucha fuerza y me levanté como si su contacto quemara.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasaba a ti? – Grité con más fuerza que ella, intentando imponerme e intimidarla, cosa que no logré, pero sí llamé la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí - ¡No era asunto tuyo! ¡Me negaste mi capacidad de decidir, si yo quería morir simplemente me hubieras dejado hacerlo! No te me acerques ¡Largo! – Todo lo que solté en este instante me hizo querer soltar más palabras que pudieran cambiar esa expresión imperturbable, pero lo que me hizo callar definitivamente fue algo que no me esperaba, un puñetazo (que sin duda fue demasiado fuerte) que me tumbó nuevamente al suelo, y me hizo terminar de empaparme. En ese instante entendí que no debía descargarme con ella, pero sólo lo hacía por desahogarme.

Se nota que no sabes con quien hablas – Dijo bajando su rostro y mirándome ahora sin la mueca de ira. Se agachó a mi costado con lentitud, y tiró fuertemente de mis cabellos, haciéndome emitir un grito de dolor. Más la sentí acercar sus labios a mi oído, y los sentí mortalmente fríos, así que me asusté demasiado, más sin embargo sus palabras fueron muy desconcertantes – Nada puede ser peor de lo que ya está, si pones de tu parte para sobrellevarlo. No hay mal más grande, que el que se hace uno a sí mismo, y daña a los que ama con sus irresponsables pensamientos – Sus palabras se clavaron en mí, y sin más ella se levantó, me dio la espalda y me dijo – vuelve a casa, chico – y se marchó, perdiéndose en lo oscuro de la noche; con pasos silenciosos, casi felinos.

Me levanté, y encaminé a casa, ya que después de todo, nada podría salir peor. Si me ponía a luchar contra el dolor sonreiría de nuevo. Sentí mi sol interno recobrar un poco de color, en contraste a la noche fría y lluviosa. Lo intentaría.

Lo que no sabía, es que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar, y tendría muchas más emociones, que las que me tocaron esta noche.

* * *

Rewievs?

Nos vemos la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente! Les he traído un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Estos días habían sido muy monótonos. Había pasado tres días desde que me encontrara con esa chica de quien ni conocía en nombre y seguía metida en mis pensamientos. Pero ¿de qué manera? Había estado deseando ir a la cocina, tomar un cuchillo y cortarme las venas como un depresivo con tendencia suicida, pero el sólo recordar su mirada tenebrosa me hacía retroceder.

Sé que me había prometido superar este dolor y dejarlo atrás, pero no es nada fácil ponerlo en hechos, sobre todo cuando tu familia te presiona a hacer cosas que detestas. Y yo detestaba demasiado la vida que llevaba.

Es un desastre tener que levantarte todos los días (sin excepción) a las cinco de la mañana, para salir a correr. Luego la sesión de defensa personal, uso de armas… detestable. No me agrada la vida de mi familia, pero tampoco puedo escapar de ella. Sé que mi hermana era quien se iba a encargar del "negocio" familiar para dejarme libre, pero al fallecer ya no fue posible. Es por ello, que pese a detestar todo esto, sigo levantándome cada día a cumplir con la rutina.

Mis padres dicen que hemos cambiado de domicilio porque están buscando a alguien, que dicen es de mi edad. No me han dicho nombre, ni edad; pero sé que es una chica y ellos mencionan que estudia en esta ciudad, así que mi "misión" es encontrarla; es por ello que me han traído aquí y me han matriculado en la escuela de los "chicos malos". Me da escalofríos solo pensarlo, pues soy demasiado malo para defenderme.

Sigo ensimismado en mi caminata diaria, que luego se convierte en una "persecución", y a que la idea es escapar del entrenador, ya que si me alcanza; me hará hacer muchos abdominales. Al menos en esto soy demasiado bueno. Al retornar a casa, nuevamente comienza la sesión de defensa personal. Me enseñan a bloquear golpes, responder; dejar indefenso al otro, pero no me interesa. Y ellos lo saben. Sé que últimamente estos desgraciados me están dando de golpes, pues mi padre ha ordenado que si no pongo ganas por aprender defensa, seré severamente golpeado y no podré cumplir absolutamente nada.

Lo raro es que siempre mencionan a esa persona, y sé que me guardan muchos secretos. Lo que me duele, es que estuve viviendo una bonita vida, sin saber nada de lo que hacían ellos o mi hermana. Ese día que retorné a casa después de haber escapado, mamá se me echó al cuello, y lloró sobre mi delgado cuerpo. Cuando papá llegó, me dio el bofetón más fuerte que haya sentido, luego me abrazó. Ambos decidieron hablar conmigo, y revelarme algo que me hizo sentir mal.

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Hijo hay algo que debes saber – Dijo mi madre, Izayoi – No puedes salir de esta manera, no sabemos si aquí tendremos aliados o enemigos, y pueden lastimarte – Terminó con la emoción en la garganta. La miré arrepentido, y las palabras de esa chica resonaron en mi mente: _**"No hay mal más grande, que el que se hace uno a sí mismo, y daña a los que ama con sus irresponsables pensamientos"**_ y me quedé de piedra al darme cuenta que llevaba mucha razón. Nos quedamos callados, hasta que mi padre decidió hablar.

\- Inuyasha; tú, al igual que nosotros, sabes perfectamente que no fuiste elegido para ser el sucesor. Lo fue tu hermana – Dijo con emoción contenida tras su mirada fría, luego continuó – Sabíamos que para mantenerte alejado, no debías seguir rigurosos entrenamientos como tu hermana; así que para nosotros la solución fue poner a alguien que cuidara de ti – Dijo esta vez impasible, y piezas de un pequeño, pero dificultoso rompecabezas se fueron armando en mi mente, pero antes de armarlo, papá siguió hablando – Kikyo era tu guardaespaldas – Soltó sin más. Ella fue contratada originalmente para serlo, por eso se hizo tu amiga en un comienzo – Dijo papá metido en sus recuerdos.

– Cuando le conté a tu padre que ustedes se habían hecho novios, a tu padre se le formó una cólera dentro, pues pensó que ella estaba aprovechando la cercanía contigo, pero ella vino y me dijo que te quería, y demasiado – expresó mi madre, continuando el relato de papá, pues había notado mis dedos crispados por la cólera y confusión. ¿Kikyo era un guardaespaldas? ¿Mi novia era mi guardaespaldas? ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Tendría mi misma edad? Todas esas preguntas estaban en mi mente, pero la respuesta llegó sola ¿Eso ya no importa, verdad? Sentí su mano tomar la mía con cariño y después decir – Ella realmente te amaba, cariño. Nosotros vinimos aquí y ella se quedó allá, después de decirnos que te querían asesinar. Se quedó para verificar si las cosas mejorarían, y después de terminarlo vendría aquí, y te diría la verdad. Pero nada se dio como quisimos – Expresó con melancolía.

\- Inuyasha – Dijo con seriedad mi padre – Las personas que te querían muerto están en este lugar – Indicó él, y con ello logró obtener toda mi atención – son nuestros enemigos, hijo; y hemos venido aquí, a librarnos de las cadenas del pasado – Dijo con mucha convicción, luego continuó – Cuando vea que estés listo, te contaré lo que sucedió y porque tu madre y yo seguimos en este mundo, pues como verás no lo necesitamos – Terminada su plática, me fui a descansar.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

No es bonito saber esta clase de cosas, pero ellos no tienen razón alguna para mentirme. Suspiré. Una vez terminada mi práctica, noto como el instructor me mira con desapruebo, como siempre, pero no me interesa. El querer pelear, golpear no estaba en mi sangre, no me gusta. Sólo peleo cuando estoy en peligro, y si puedo evitarlo, lo hago. Me dirijo a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas, pues hoy comienzan las clases. Tomo una ducha rápida, me cambio y pierdo tiempo pensando.

Hay muchos secretos que rodean a mi familia, lo sé. Odio tener que ser distinto a los jóvenes libres, pero eso es lo que hay. A mi padre no le gusta que sea así, él quiere un espíritu luchador; pero yo sólo soy competitivo para ciertas cosas. Kikyo me enseñó a pelear, y he notado que papá no lo sabe. Una vez vuelvo a la realidad, bajo a desayunar. Sólo veo a mi madre sentada en ese gran comedor.

Mi casa podría considerarse una mansión, es linda, muy linda. Según los gustos de mi madre. Tiene enormes jardines delanteros, con una vista espectacular por las flores que están en ella. Una hermosa pileta con un delfín que le da un toque mágico; pero que a mí no me provoca nada, ya no. La casa en sí tenía un hermoso color y desde fuera se veía imponente, con unos detalles en madera fenomenales. Por dentro, era otra historia. Si bien por fuera era pura sofisticación, mi madre se había encargado que pro dentro se viera colorido y se vea "que es habitado" y no parezca una casa impersonal, o sea que sólo se está ahí de paso.

Tomé un desayuno en silencio, cosa que era muy común en mí y cosa que mi madre respetaba mucho. Una vez acabado, salí con mi entrenador y actual guardaespaldas rumbo al instituto. ¿Qué iba a hacer allí? Ya tengo 17 años y estoy a punto de acabarlo, pero mis padres no quieren que me quede en casa, ellos insisten en que asista; y madre dice que no puedo estar encerrado en casa, tengo que conocer mundo y enamorarme nuevamente. En ese momento renegué contra ella, pero no puedo reprocharle nada, ella se preocupa por mí. Sé que lo malo de mí es mi apariencia. Un cabello platino que me llega hasta la cintura, una espalda ancha, pero brazos delgados. Una estatura algo baja, ligeramente baja. Siempre busqué no llamar la atención, pues en el pasado los niños gustaban pegándome, ya que las chicas gustaban de mí; así que me volví "antisocial", y logré librarme de ese problema. Solo espero que en este lugar no pase así.

Cuando llegamos, noté algo inmediatamente. El lugar era enorme, y eso me gustó. Nos dirigimos a dirección para recoger mis horarios y el aula donde me correspondía, y mi entrenador iba en calidad de "tutor". En el camino noté varias cosas, los adolescentes de este lugar me miraban pro demás como si fuera carne.

\- El precio de ser nuevo - Me susurró mi entrenador al oído – No temas y muéstrate como siempre, me dijo.

\- no tengo miedo, anciano Mioga – Le dije altaneramente y me crucé de brazos. Sólo pude advertir su mirada burlona.

Cuando llegamos ahí, me dieron una especie de sermón sobre las reglas, la conducta, el uso de celulares, etc. Cosa que me aburrió. Después me dejaron salir. En ese momento me despedí de ese anciano, pero antes de ir a mi aula, éste me dijo algo, cosa que me desconcertó.

\- Aquí tienes que cuidar incluso hasta tu sombra – Expresó seriamente – Cuídate, sobre todo de las mujeres – y se fue.

Traté de no prestarle atención, y me encaminé a mi aula. Si bien en un primer momento pensé que este lugar era enorme y bonito, en este momento me estaba entrando el sentido contrario. Parecía un infierno condenadamente grande. Cuando llegué al aula, las clases habían ya comenzado, así que fui lo más educado posible e ingresé al salón. Me agradó el hecho que sólo me presentara el profesor y no pidiera que lo hiciera yo mismo. Me mandó aun puesto que estaba casi al final del aula, y no pude estar más feliz. La pesadilla comenzó después. Cuando me dirigía a mi sitio, me tropecé contra algo y por poco caigo al suelo. Inmediatamente noté que alguien había intentado hacerme caer. Cuando busqué a la persona con la mirada más fiera que tuviera, este me miraba divertido.

\- Lo siento, no ha sido a propósito, es sólo que tengo piernas muy largas – Exclamó serio. Iba a contestarle, pero noté que todos se habían quedado en silencio, incluso el profesor. Sin embargo no me contuve y le dije.

\- Ten cuidado, y si tus piernas "largas" van hacia un costado ¿no será porque están chuecas? – Expresé irónicamente, cosa que hizo a todos reír. Seguí caminando y lo escuché decir.

\- Ten cuidado con quién te metes, nuevo – Expresó de manera escalofriante, pero sólo sonreí con ironía "un enemigo, perfecto" pensé seriamente. Las próximas horas de clase pasaron lentas, y la hora de descanso me quedé en el aula, y fui rodeado de chicas. Todas preguntaban ¿Ese es el color natural de cabello? ¿Te lo decoloras? ¿Por qué tienes ese nombre tan raro? En un momento no pude más y salí de esta aula asfixiante. Cuando iba saliendo, choqué contra alguien, quien volteó inmediatamente. Me causó extrañeza ver su cara triste, pero solo le dije "permiso" para poder salir.

\- Oye, nuevo – Lo escuché decir. No le hice caso, así que lo escuché llamarme por mi nombre – Inuyasha espérame – Dijo él. Lo esperé tranquilamente, y le pregunte con prepotencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres? No te considero amigo para llamarme por mi nombre – Le espeté, pero noté que él sonrió feliz.

\- Ven, quiero hablar contigo, nuevo amigo – Y me jaló del brazo. Yo estaba reventando en ira, pero no le dije nada. En un momento, noté que estábamos en un lugar apartado, y luego volteó hacia mí.

\- Te diré algo rápido – Dijo ahora con mueca seria – Ten cuidado con quién te metes, y más Naraku – Indicó con más seriedad que antes.

Me sentí furioso, yo no era una chica que tenía que cuidarse de todos y o se me debí "avisar", yo solito me daba cuenta, esto me incomodaba tremendamente.

\- No te metas donde no te importa, me meteré con quien se me dé la gana – Le dije serio y noté que él me miró con una mirada analítica. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Naraku es el capitán del equipo de fútbol aquí, además del que tiene la peor fama de todos – Suspiró y agregó con aire cansino – Le encanta molestar a los nuevos, y ya te echó ojo como presa – concluyó.

Lo miré intensamente. Yo ¿presa?, nunca había escuchado algo semejante. Cuando estaba por irme, me abrazó del cuello y lo escuché decir esta vez con voz animada.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres ser mi amigo? – Dijo a tono de broma – Puedo conseguirte a la mejor chica de aquí, tú solo dime de qué clase te gustan y la tendrás para ti. Recuerda, eres y las volverás locas – Exclamó confiado – Por cierto, soy Miroku, un gusto.

Me sentí abrumado. Este idiota había cambiado de carácter en segundos. Me costó librarme de su presencia y palabas libidinosas, y cuando me escabullí, nuevamente choqué contra alguien. El karma. Para mi suerte (o mala suerte) me encontré con ese, de quién ahora conocía el nombre, Naraku.

\- ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! Si es el nuevo muchacho – Exclamó falsamente, y todo su séquito rió falsamente – ¿Cómo vas platinado? – y noté que observó detrás de mí, luego exclamó – así que haciendo amigos, no? – Y noté que acercó su cara a mi oreja y susurró – Pues tu vida aquí, será un infierno – Y se fue riendo junto a su grupo. Me quedé callado. Yo no quería problemas.

Cuando retornamos a aulas, un "lloroso" Miroku se me prendió al hombro, y noté que estando él cerca de mí, Naraku se mantenía alejado. Noté además, que este chico, le pedía a mi compañero de asiento cambiarse de sitio y así quedé junto a esta "lapa". Al concluir las clases, esperé al último, y Miroku se fue murmurando un "aburrido", cosa que me hizo reír un poco. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

Cuando salí, quise investigar algo más de la escuela, para conocerla; así que fui caminando y perdiendo de vista a los demás. En un momento mi instinto me dijo que me fuera, pero no me importó. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Este día había sido demasiado raro, sobre todo por el actuar del imbécil, las chicas y el libidinoso Miroku. Quizá sí podría aceptar su amistad, ya que noto que algunos se intimidan ante su presencia y eso me evitaría problemas. En medio de mi caminata, noto que me he alejado bastante, y decido tomar el camino de regreso. Al voltear, noto que Naraku y amigos estaban ahí. Ese idiota quería darme una "cálida bienvenida".

\- Inuyasha, te estuve buscando, ku ku ku – ríe con falsedad.

\- ¿Serás acaso acosador? – Exclamé petulante - ¿Por qué alguien como tú me buscaría? – Y supe que esas palabras serían mi maldición.

\- El día de hoy has sido muy altanero, nuevo – Dijo esta vez con una mueca – Y me toca enseñarte que conmigo no se mete nadie – Terminó malévolamente.

Se acercó lentamente, y yo supe que tendría que buscar por dónde escapar. No era la mejor decisión, pero ellos eran varios, y se notaban experimentados en la materia de peleas. Cuando encontré una apertura, supe que me había equivocado. Uno de ellos me agarró del brazo. Si no puedes con el enemigo, hay que unírsele ¿No? Y comencé a repartir golpes. Estaba bastante bien, hasta que en un descuido, Naraku me asestó un golpe en el estómago. Desde allí vino el suplicio. Él y sus monstruosos compañeros, se encargaron de golpearme en el cuerpo, evitaron tocar mi cara.

Cuando sentía que iba a perder la consciencia, noté algo extraño. De un momento a otro ellos se alejaron de mí. Quise enfocar bien a la persona que me había defendido, pero sólo logré entender.

\- ¿Así que dando la bienvenida al nuevo, no? – Pues yo les daré su lección, aquí saben quién manda – Escuché decir. No supe identificar si era mujer u hombre, sólo noté cómo de manera contundente iba derribando uno por uno, pero dejando de lado a Naraku. Traté lo más posible de estar consciente y noté cuando todos se fueron y esa persona se acercó a mí.

\- "Kikyo" – Musité al ver a mi defensor. Después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

¿Comentarios? Inuyasha ha sufrido un ataque y ha tenido alguien que lo ayude. ¿Será realmente la novia que creía fallecida?

¡Nos vemos a la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy tuve un día malditamente aburrido. Todo era seguir estas malditas reglas impuestas por mi "familia", cosa que simplemente detestaba y muchas veces trataba de ignorar. Odio a toda la gente que me rodea, pues no hay seres más falsos y traicioneros que todos aquellos que se encuentran a mi alrededor. La familia Takareda. Detesto este apellido. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, mi apellido era Higurashi, y es el que me gustaría mantener hasta el día que me muera, pero no es así.

He estado siendo adiestrada desde que era pequeña por mi familia, para ser la sucesora. En esa época lo tomaba con alegría, pues no sabía nada de lo que todo esto conllevaba; pero era feliz, pues mi familia estaba conmigo. Sin embargo todo eso desapareció un día de buenas a primeras, y ahora vivo con gente que no tiene mi misma sangre, ya que ni siquiera son parientes. Mis recuerdos están llenos de desesperación. Y esta pequeña caja de pandora estaba cerrada, hasta que apareció en causante de que esta se abriera nuevamente.

Odio esta vida. Siempre tengo que estar pendiente de todo, de las personas que entran y salen de mi casa. Pendiente de que ningún subordinado se revele, o que no atrapen a los matones de mi padrastro.

Tenía la suerte de que ellos ya no me siguieran de ninguna manera. Este hombre había obligado a que una panda de sus mejores hombres me siguieran a todas partes para vigilar mis movimientos, pero lo único que logró es que yo les diera miles de palizas, y acordé con ellos que cuando yo desaparecía, podían hacer lo que les diera la gana. Y así fue desde entonces.

Recuerdo con claridad cómo es que mi odioso padrastro, me había pedido (Más bien exigido) que siguiera a un joven; que era nuevo en la ciudad. Inuyasha Taisho. No sabía para nada quién era él, ni tampoco la finalidad de tanto seguimiento. Sin embargo, asentí sin dar respuesta alguna.

Un día me encontré con el jovencito que había mencionado mi padre, y no pude evitar rodar los ojos al ver lo patético que se veía. Escapó de casa, sin nadie siguiéndolo. Esto era el colmo. Este lugar está plagado de asesinos, y él no parecía estar al tanto. Gruñí con impaciencia. Lo seguí sin que él se diera cuenta, y vaya que era idiota.

Después comenzó a llover. Rodé los ojos con exasperación. Noté que se escondió entre los árboles de un parque y se quedó allí, compadeciendo su miserable existencia. Me dieron ganas de gritar. ¿De verdad tenía que seguir a un maniático depresivo? No me interesó, y me acerqué a él, trepé a un árbol cercano desde donde podía ver su figura claramente.

Noté que en un momento se quedó calmado, y pude notar algo. Este idiota miraba la pista con gran afán. Mierda. A mí me dijeron que lo siguiera, no que dejara que muriera. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba entrando a la pista, habiendo un tremendo tráiler acercándose, no lo dudé dos veces.

Me acerqué, lo abracé e hice que cayéramos al otro lado de la pista. Odiaba las tonterías de personas como él que no saben cómo enfrentar la vida, porque me hacían recordar que yo no había podido rendirme, no me lo habían permitido. A mí me obligaron a seguir adelante, pese a tener una vida miserable. Pero eso jamás lo diría. Ese día le di una gran lección, y milagrosamente fue sin golpes. Me enorgullezco de mí misma.

De este suceso pasaron días aburridos, en que no salió de su casa ni una sola vez, así que dejé de rondar el lugar; y decidí quedarme en casa. Allí dentro me encontré a uno de mis guardias, que era el dulce Shippo. Era bastante joven, y yo había discutido con mi padrastro sobre tenerlo aquí, y a él no le interesaba con tal que cumpliera con su deber. Por Dios, ¡solo tenía 14 años!

Pero a ese hombre nada le importaba. Por eso lo odiaba. Algún día lograría irme de aquí, cuando al fin lograra meterlo a él y a su esposa en la cárcel. Dejé de pensar en tantos inconvenientes, y esperé pacientemente que estos días terminaran y llegara el comienzo de clase. Otra cosa que odiaba.

Yo era la encargada de la seguridad del colegio, pues los directores eran amigos íntimos de mis padrastros, y sabían de buena mano que yo lograría parar cualquier tipo de pelea, entre esta clase de problemáticos. Los alumnos del lugar eran sumamente agresivos, y debía velar por la seguridad de los que no lo eran.

El día del comienzo de clases, me vestí con la ropa más holgada que tenía, con short por debajo (por si tenía que pelear con alguien) y una ancha casaca. El director del colegio odiaba que anduviera con esta clase de vestimenta en la escuela, pero a mí no me interesaba. Le di un ultimátum, y si no me dejaba vestir así, pues no ayudaría a hacer segura su escuela. Aún recuerdo su rostro deformado por una gran mueca de ira. Así logré mi cometido. Odiaba que vieran mi rostro.

Decidí ir temprano, pues tendría que ver y revisar listas a ver si había personas nuevas, y pude comprobar que justamente la persona que se me había mandado vigilar, estaba en este colegio. Mi vida sería más complicada teniendo que vigilar a alguien en mi centro de estudios.

Las primeras horas las pasé desinteresadamente, y cada pregunta que la maestra me hacía la respondía excelente y sólo me miraba enfurecida. Nunca podían hacerme caer, pues yo estudiaba los temas antes de cada clase, pues sabía del odio de los docentes hacia mí, pero no los culpaba.

En una de esas, tocó con la profesora Sango, la cual era una de las mejores. Me alegró en algo el mal día saber que ella sería una de mis docentes este año. Cuando llegó la hora de receso, los chicos comenzaron a seguirme como perros en luna. Con la mirada de hielo, logré hacerlos irse. Sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban interesados en mí, y era precisamente por eso que los alejaba; no soportaba la idea de tener a idiotas pegados a mi persona.

Revisé los alrededores en busca de mi persona investigada, pero sólo pude ver cómo Naraku lo intimidaba. Era un asco ese chico, pero no le bajó la mirada a Naraku. Era un gran comienzo. Los vigilé un momento más, y Naraku se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Luego lo dejaron en paz. Sabía que no le convenía armar una pelea el primer día de clases.

Regresé a mi aula con mucha calma, a escuchar más lecciones aburridas, y luego vi cómo la secretaria del director me llamaba a su despacho. Lo suponía. Salí del aula con paso ligero y llegué a dirección. Allí el director me dijo.

\- Señorita Takareda, aquí están todas las listas de alumnos de este año – Dijo como si nada – encárguese que la seguridad sea la mejor, sólo usted sabe hacerlo. Ahora, retírese – Dijo el viejo director.

Odiaba, incluso, al director. A los alumnos. No tenía por qué importarme la vida de los demás dentro de la escuela, si ya tenía que velar por la seguridad fuera de ella. Ese era mi deber autoimpuesto, para que se me sumara este, que era más aburrido.

Decidí no retornar a clases, e ir a la caseta que tenía para mi disposición en el lugar. Entré y me senté en la mesa medio apolillada que allí tenía. Suspiré con aburrimiento. Revisé todos los papeles y vi que con las justas había pocos alumnos ingresados en los diversos grados.

Decidí dejar eso de lado, y ponerme a pensar. ¿Qué buscaban con que hiciera estas cosas? Yo sabía muchos secretos de la ficticia familia que tengo. Sé más de lo que debería saber, y es por ello que sigo metida en esa casa. Si yo hubiera querido, hubiera denunciado que mis padres fueron asesinados en aquella época, pero no lo sabía. Lo supe mucho tiempo después, cuando ya las pruebas habían sido casi totalmente eliminadas. Lo peor de todo es que habían sido mis padrastros, de eso no había ninguna duda, tenían que ser ellos.

Me recosté sobre la mesa y me dormí. Como siempre las pesadillas me asaltaron, y desperté sólo unos minutos después. Había aprendido a lidiar con mis fantasmas, y era demasiado evidente. Escuché sonar la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases de hoy. Al final me había saltado toda la segunda etapa. Quise quedarme en este lugar un rato más, sin embargo algunos sonidos inquietantes me causaron mucha curiosidad.

Salí buscando el origen de este sonido que rompía mi silencio, y lo que vi me dejó furibunda. El grupo de Naraku estaba golpeando a un alumno, pero no cualquiera. Al que golpeaban, era el Taisho que se me había encargado seguir. Aparte de ello, hacer estas cosas en la escuela estaba prohibido.

Me acerqué al lugar dando pequeños aplausos, y vi como ellos me miraban con terror. Menos Naraku, que sólo me observaba con deseo. Les dediqué una mirada envenenada y les dije:

\- Qué bonito espectáculo – Siseé amenazante - ¿Así que dando la bienvenida al nuevo, no? Pues yo les daré su lección, aquí saben quién manda – y me acerqué, dispuesta a golpear a todos ellos. Comencé con uno al cual le di un rodillazo en el estómago. A otro un gran puñete en la cara. Los demás quisieron golpearme, pero no podían. Yo no había pasado años entrenando para que unos inexpertos quisieran ganarme en una pelea. A Naraku no lo toqué, pues este imbécil era lo que más deseaba, que yo lo tocara.

Se fueron todos con el rabo entre las piernas, cual perros asustados; dejando la presa abandonada. Me arrodillé dejante de él y pude escuchar un suave murmullo de su boca. _"Kikyo"_ , pude captar antes de que él cayera en la inconsciencia. Rodé los ojos. Quise llevarlo a la enfermería, pero sería muy problemático; ya que tendría que quedarme para las averiguaciones respectivas. Así que decidí llevarlo a la caseta donde yo solía estar cuando tenía que organizar varias cosas aquí. Lo metí allí, y este chico pesaba bastante. Lo acomodé en una de las colchonetas disponibles y procedí a curar sus heridas. Lo toqué por encima de la ropa, y pude notar que no tenía costillas rotas. Una suerte.

Una vez curé sus heridas, esperé que despertara. Por mientras, aproveché a leer un libro de thriller psicológico: El psicoanalista. Estuve casi una hora prendida a él, hasta que escuché los gemidos lastimeros del idiota. No me acerqué, pues dejaría que él solo se diera cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Fue algo difícil para él, y además parecía alarmado. Me compadecí, sin embargo no dejaría que viera la pena que me causaba.

Me acerqué a él y le pregunté seriamente:

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas, Taisho? – Y li miré con frialdad. Noté que levantaba la mirada en mi dirección, y me miraba plenamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Tú? – Me dijo sin pensar - ¿Eres la del parque, verdad? – Expresó con duda. Yo solo lo miré con indiferencia – Dime ¿lo eres? – Me comencé a hartar. Era un hecho que me había reconocido, y ¿aun así preguntaba? Me contuve y asentí con la cabeza.

\- Te tengo que acompañar a casa – Le dije con fiereza – Te has metido en un buen lío, y ese grupo probablemente te espere afuera – acoté. Me miró desconfiado y luego asintió. Recogió sus cosas y salió detrás de mí en completo silencio. Pude notar que me observaba, y no tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo. Me incomodé aun más (si era posible).

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Espeté con ira – A mí no me gusta que se me queden mirando ¿quedó claro? – Le dije seria, demasiado seria.

\- Te pareces demasiado a alguien – Espetó calmadamente, luego suspiró – ¿Conoces a Kikyo?

Me sorprendí que me preguntara por alguien, con mucha confianza. ¿Sería esa la razón de su llanto el otro día? No me interesaba. Paró en su andar. Giré hacia él y negué firmemente con la cabeza. En absoluto silencio, anduvimos hasta llegar a la casa de él y quise seguir de largo. Sabía que había bastante seguridad en esa casa, y ahora que había estado más cerca, me di cuenta que era muy buena, pero no perfecta.

Deseé irme en ese mismo momento, pero no conté con el grito asustado de una mujer y los innumerables abrazos y besos que le dio a su hijo. Bufé. Al ver la escena, decidí marcharme más rápidamente, pues no pintaba nada ahí. Sin embargo, la mujer me llamó.

\- ¿Vienes acompañando a mi hijo, verdad? – Preguntó – Síguenos y te invito algo de comer – terminó sin lugar a réplica. Iba a negarme, pero no lo hice. Tenía que saber qué clase de familia era esa. Al ingresar el arrepentimiento pasó por mi rostro. Esta familia era como la que yo tenía, no había duda. También eran de la mafia. Me puse totalmente rígida y alerta a los movimientos externos, aún cuando la mujer fue por demás amable conmigo. No podía confiarme.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la mujer con bastante amabilidad.

\- Kagome – Respondí tranquilamente. Pudo notar como, por un segundo, la sorpresa atravesaba los ojos de la mujer.

\- Ya veo – Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Tú ayudaste a mi hijo, verdad? – Preguntó con bastante simpleza. Solo asentí. Noté al joven Taisho bufar e irse inmediatamente de la mesa murmurando cosas entre dientes.

La mujer lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por las escaleras.

\- Te agradezco tu ayuda. Inuyasha no es muy bueno en peleas, me parece que tú sí ¿verdad? – Preguntó con una falsa curiosidad.

Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no eran preguntas de una persona curiosa. Yo sabía diferenciar eso inmediatamente. Decidí darle respuestas evasivas, cosa que ella notó de inmediato. Me sonreí mentalmente. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos me fui. Cuando salí de esa casa, tuve la certeza de algo. Esa familia tenía cariño. Algo que en su vida, había faltado y sintió envidia. Una envidia y cólera por la vida. Me alejé caminando en silencio, y la lluvia nuevamente atacó mi camino. Maldita lluvia, murmuré entre dientes. Pero esta vez no interesaba. Ella algún día se desharía de la familia que tenía y se haría de una propia, y de eso no había duda alguna.

 **Inuyasha pov**

Me sentía frustrado, furioso. ¿Cómo pudo mi madre hacer esa pregunta delante de mí? Preguntarle si me había ayudado. Estaba molesto, y no dije nada en el momento que me retiré de la mesa. ¿Cómo quedarme allí? Si mi madre se atrevía a decirme algo, le diría que todo era su culpa.

Esta chica me iba a matar de un susto. Me había hecho sentir como un idiota hoy, y encima quedado como una heroína delante de mi madre. No había nada peor que eso. Otra cosa que me tenía así, era su parecido con Kikyo, era obvio que la confundiera y preguntara por ella. Su parecido era muy alto. Y eso era desconcertante.

Se fue a la ducha, y se desvistió. Cuando se observó en el espejo, notó algo. Sus múltiples heridas habían sido tratadas, y para curarlas así de bien, debía ser alguien que quisiera estudiar medicina, o sabía mucho de peleas. Escogió la segunda. Kagome, dijo que se llamaba. Tendría ese nombre en cuenta.

Una vez bañado, cambiado y más tranquilo; decidió bajar a la primera planta. Más sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, escuchó los gritos de su madre al teléfono.

-¡La encontré! . Escuchó la voz ilusionada de su madre – Fue más fácil de lo que creí – En algún momento hablaremos con ella y le haremos saber todo. Absolutamente todo – Cuando su madre terminó de hablar, pudo notar claramente que estaba llorando – Ya lo sé, pero ella entenderá – Y cortó la llamada.

Decidió terminar de bajar las escaleras con cautela, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Cuando su madre enfocó la vista en él, puso una falsa cara de molestia.

\- Te pasaste, Inuyasha – Dijo con falsa severidad – Dejaste a tu compañera conmigo, sola, por tu orgullo masculino – Siguió – Esa chica es fuerte, deberías hacerte su amigo – Culminó guiñándole el ojo. Él solo bufó.

Se encaminó al patio, donde se encontró a Mioga. Pese a ser anciano, sabía mucho sobre peleas. Debía admitir su derrota, y pedirle que lo entrene con más fuerza.

\- Viejo Mioga, ¿puedes ayudarme a entrenar para peleas con grupos? – Terminó con seriedad. El viejo lo miró.

\- Saldremos a correr, si logro alcanzarte, te daré la mayor paliza de tu vida – Terminó tétricamente.

Inuyasha asintió y fue corriendo dentro a cambiarse, nuevamente. Se puso ropa de prácticas y salió nuevamente al patio. Cuando fueron a la calle, sintió el espeso frío colarle los huesos. No le importó. Comenzaron a trotar al mismo tiempo, y cuando sintió que su cuerpo entró en calor, Mioga le dijo – Ve Inuyasha, ya sabes, si te alcanzo date por muerto.

Sólo atinó a correr. Mientras lo hacía, notó algo extraño en un callejón. Sabía que había dejado a Mioga muy atrás, así que se detuvo un poco para observar la escena. Había una chica, estaba seguro. Y era precisamente ella quién estaba golpeando a los hombres de allí. Buscó acercarse para escuchar, así que se escondió tras un depósito de basura.

\- ¿Qué mierda les pasa? – La escuchó decir colérica – Les dije que si llegaban a verlo, ¡no lo dejaran entrar en este lugar! – Añadió con mucha ira – La vio agarrar y tirar de los cabellos a los hombres, para bajarlos a su altura – Si algo malo llega a pasar estando él rondando este lugar, todo será culpa de ustedes, y tendrán que responder frente a mi padre ¿Es eso lo que quieren? – Añadió con voz amenazadora. Se hizo el silencio. Supo en ese momento, que ellos tenían terror a la persona que ella había mencionado.

Inuyasha decidió salir del callejón, pero fue mala su suerte, que tropezó con una lata; haciéndola sonar. Maldijo por lo bajo. Lo malo, fue notar que todos ellos posaban su mirada en él. También notó que la chica era ella, Kagome.

\- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? – Preguntó con mucha firmeza. No respondió, pues se había quedado totalmente mudo. Asustado – Lárgate – Escuchó la orden de ella. Quiso quedarse y enfrentarla en una batalla verbal, pues ella no era nadie para darle alguna clase de orden. Sin embargo, decidió desistir. La mirada que ella tenía en esos momentos no daba lugar a bajar la guardia por ningún motivo. Asintió y salió de allí, para seguir su trayectoria.

No intentaría averiguar qué hacía ella ahí, y cómo era posible que dominara a un grupo de hombres de esa manera. No era su asunto, pero no podía evitar que la curiosidad se arremolinara en el pecho.

\- Inuyasha – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Salió de su ensoñación y vio a su "querido entrenador" junto a él – hoy recibirás tu merecida paliza – comentó burlona y amenazadoramente. E Inuyasha corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para llegar a su casa.

* * *

REVIEWS?

Espero les guste esta historia :3 La he tenido mucho tiempo rondando por la cabeza, hasta que por fin decidí escribirla. Nos vemos a la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**KAGOME POV**

Ese día estaba inmensamente molesta. Nada salía bien. Me había reunido con mis subordinados, ya que estos debían darme informes; sin embargo las noticias que me dieron habían sido las peores.

"Él" había regresado. El hechor de mis pesadillas en el pasado había vuelto y estaba metido de por medio en la ciudad. Nuevamente se vendrían problemas, estaba segura.

Muchas veces había esperado su regreso, para poder meterlo tras las rejas, al igual que anhelo hacer con mis padrastros. Sin embargo, él es aún más escurridizo que cualquier otra persona, y peor aún, está del lado de mis padrastros, cosa que detesto. ¿Cómo puede estar mi propio hermano de su lado, aún cuando ellos lo detestan? Sencillamente no entiendo. En el pasado, ha logrado romper mi manera de ser, destruyendo mi corazón que de alguna manera buscaba escapar, convirtiéndolo en minúsculos fragmentos de sentimientos dolidos, y nada para mí volvió a ser igual. Me _**"ayudó"**_ a transformarme en lo que era el día de hoy. Evité rememorar aquello, pues el pensar, me haría golpear demasiado a estas personas.

\- ¿Qué mierda les pasa? – Les dije colérica, luego añadí – Les dije que si llegaban a verlo, ¡no lo dejaran entrar en este lugar! – Cogí al líder del grupo de los cabellos, y lo bajé a mi altura, para decirle de manera completamente amenazante – Si algo malo llega a pasar estando él rondando este lugar, todo será culpa de ustedes, y tendrán que responder frente a mi padre ¿Es eso lo que quieren? – Les comenté y se hizo el silencio.

Lo suponía. Todos estos cobardes temían demasiado a mi padrastro, y si lo mencionaba, el terror se hacía y no les permitía ni hablar. Claro, cualquier terrible error él lo castigaba con la muerte. Cuando iba a añadir algo más, antes de darles una merecida paliza, escuché el sonido de una lata. De manera automática, desvié mi mirada hacia afuera del callejón. Frente a nosotros había una persona, y era Inuyasha. No había duda alguna.

Solté a la persona que tenía agarrada fuertemente, y me acerqué un poco hacia él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces en este lugar? – Noté algo en sus ojos. Miedo. Un puro y salvaje miedo que yo detestaba me dedicaran cuando no les hacía nada. Yo no era nigún monstruo, no le había hecho absolutamente nada, e incluso le había ayudado anteriormente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que me temieran – Lárgate – Le espeté furibunda y le di la espalda, dirigiéndome nuevamente hacia mis subordinados. Lo miraba de reojo, y noté que él parecía indeciso, hasta que se fue del lugar. Una vez cómoda, me desperecé suavemente y comencé a golpear a cada uno de ellos; después de escuchar esa simple frase "É _l llegó hace unos días, burló la seguridad y está ocultándose_ ". Habían sido unos ineptos en este sentido. Eran bastantes los custodios, sin embargo, **él** había logrado evadirlos. Los insulté lo más que pude, y los golpeé uno por uno. Ninguno me respondió, ya que la vez que habían querido golpearme al verme pequeña, se terminaron arrepintiendo.

Cuando terminé con ellos, y los vi tirados sin poder levantarse les di una orden:

\- Han visto al joven que se asomó por aquí ¿verdad? – Y noté en sus miradas la confusión. Suspiré y tomé la pequeña varilla de metal que tenía cerca entre mis manos, y al manejarla de manera temeraria, y obtuve su total atención – Es mi objetivo de investigación, una vez que él se entere que hay alguien en quien tengo puesta mi atención, y ustedes saben que así será, pueden darse cuenta que querrá desaparecerlo – Les espeté. Noté la tensión en sus rostros morados, y el miedo que comenzaban a tener. Luego agregué – Deben protegerlo, y por nada del mundo mencionar quién es ante **él.** Ahora lárguense, no quiero ver sus caras golpeadas y acobardadas – Terminé de decirles, y se fueron. Una vez que los vi marcharse, pude relajarme.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharme, hasta que escuché un silbido. Sonreí suavemente.

\- Se puede saber ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunté al aire, sin voltear a la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido. Sabía perfectamente quién era, y lo travieso que era; así que decidí no caer en su juego.

\- Te has pasado esta vez, ¿tanto te frustró su cara de miedo? – Terminó espetándome sin ninguna clase de tapujos, pues me conocía perfectamente. Sonreí y me agaché, y comencé a dibujar una silueta en el suelo, con mi pequeña vara.

\- Sabes perfectamente que odio a los cobardes – Le dije seria, pero sabía que él me entendería, sin necesidad de explicarle todo. Escuché el sonido de unos pies, y supuse que había saltado. Luego, sentí unos brazos rodeándome la espalda. Se hizo un silencio tranquilo, y era la única persona que podía tocarme sin recibir ni un solo golpe, era algo muy extraño.

\- Debes enamorarte, Kagome – Espetó con voz calmada, me tensé mucho ante su comentario, pero me abrazó más fuerte y continuó – Te ayudará a olvidar ese pasado que tienes, así que enamórate de mí, anda – Y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí un poco por este travieso adolescente. Era un par de años menor que yo, pero me había ayudado a sobrellevar muchos de los sucesos pasados que había tenido en mi vida.

Por algo lo quería y detestaba a la vez. Era una persona muy inteligente, y por algo lo había hecho traer a mi casa, y había impuesto su presencia a mis padrastros. Había sido algo complicado, pero logré convencerlos al hacerlos notar lo inteligente que era. Ahora se movía libremente y estaba siempre cerca de mí. Sabía qué pensaba, qué sentía; y leía mis pensamientos como si él mismo los hubiera tenido. Era una lástima que no lo quisiera de la manera que él me quería a mí, pero era la única persona a la que permitía estar cerca, tal vez sea el único al que dejara estar a mi alrededor.

Decidí volver a casa, y lo tomé de la mano. Era extraño que hiciera algo así con él sin ninguna clase de tapujos ni miedos, pues era la única persona a la que _**él**_ no había hecho daño hasta ahora. Volvimos a casa, y pensaba pasar de largo hasta mi habitación, si no fuera por un llamado desde el despacho de mi padrastro.

\- Kagome – Expresó sin lugar a negaciones. Sé que él estaba esperando que le hablara acerca de Taisho, así que sólo le daría datos concretos, nada específico. Me dirigí tranquilamente hacia su oficina, y abrí la puerta calmadamente. Su mirada sobre mi persona, me hacía sentir escalofríos, cosa que detestaba. Yo no era una miedosa para con nadie, pero este hombre era de las pocas personas que me causaban algo de temor, sólo un poco – Dame todos sus datos, horarios de salida, y retorno a casa. Los caminos que toma, y si está acompañado – Me pareció demasiado extraño esto, así que antes de contestar sus preguntas, entendí qué pensaba hacer. La familia esa era enemiga a la mía, y probablemente quisiera hacerle daño. Inmediatamente creé un plan en mi cabeza, así que le expliqué detalladamente su itinerario, y cuando terminé, estuvo satisfecho.

Mis siguientes pasos fueron por demás cautelosos. Tenía que ir a la casa de Taisho, a avisarle a su madre de los planes de mi padrastro, y mandara a alguien a seguir a su hijo. Tenía que ser hoy mismo, si no quería que le sucediera nada malo. Aparte de ello, tenía que escapar de la vigilancia de mi padrastro, cosa que no era difícil. La vigilancia difícil de evadir, era la de _**él**_ para que no sospechara absolutamente nada. Tendría difícil el escapar de su vigilancia, y poder ir a la casa del Taisho. No me quedaría de otra más que estar a su alrededor, y meterme en su casa cuando pudiera.

No sé qué de malo podría tener esa familia, aunque sé que por sólo pertenecer a la mafia decía bastante. Hice todas mis tareas de hoy, que eran cosas demasiado sencillas. Así que decidí salir a caminar a un parque cercano. Sabía que cuanto antes me cruzara con esa persona, más rápido se iría de la ciudad y causaría menos incidentes. Lo malo era el terror que le tenía. Fui al parque con calma, y vi algo que me dejó un poco inquieta. Allí estaba _**él,**_ sentado en una banca, coqueteando tranquilamente con una chica. Me quedé de piedra, y la impresión me hizo huir.

La misma mirada, la misma sonrisa inocentemente falsa; sus ojos cubiertos de una locura oculta. Todo en él era igual. Definitivamente no podría encontrarme con él a las buenas. Supongo que sería como la última vez.

Escapé de manera rápida por una calle cercana, y me dirigí sin pensar a la dirección de la casa de mi trabajo actual. Sí, por casa de Inuyasha Taisho. Tal vez pudiera llamarlo por su nombre en mi mente, pero pensar en llamar a alguien por su nombre, me indicaba peligro; y eso era algo que no volvería a hacer jamás, ni aunque quisieran obligarme. El hecho de pensar tener cercanía hacia alguien me causaba miedo, pues él lo notaría inmediatamente y lo desaparecería. Según él yo no necesitaba ataduras a ningún lugar, si luego iba a tener que marcharme con él.

Estuve cerca de esa casa, y quise entrar; ya que tenía que conversar con la madre del chico. He notado perfectamente que esa mujer es demasiado inteligente, y sabe a ciencia cierta quién soy, pero tal vez; no me considera un enemigo, así que le devolvería el favor de la confianza. Logré ocultarme en la penumbra de la noche, sin nadie vigilándome en ningún lugar. Aparte de ello, busqué una manera de entrar, y cuando pensaba hacerlo, noté que alguien abría la puerta. Sonreí. Sin duda su vigilancia era excelente, tanto como la de mi casa.

Levemente me acerqué a la entrada, pues suponía que quien estaba allí era la madre de Taisho y no me equivocaba. Al acercarme suavemente la noté allí, con su porte elegante, sobrio. Pero con una mirada suave y amable que me hacía recordar cosas que prefería olvidar. Me acerqué con soberbia, como solía hacer con todas las personas, pero ella sólo sonreía; y eso me molestaba. Me molestaba demasiado. Sin palabras me invitó a ingresar a su casa, me dirigió hacia adentro. Con otras personas inmediatamente hubiera levantado mis murallas sin dudar, pero esta persona no me inspiraba ninguna clase de desconfianza, cosa rara.

Una vez dentro, me dirigió hacia su estudio, y la diferencia con el de mi casa era demasiado notoria. Aquí sí había vida, y quizá cariño. Pero no me pondría melancólica o triste por algo así. No era mi estilo. La señora se dirigió hacia la ventana, y comenzó a mirar hacia fuera, me sentí un poco perdida, hasta que comprendí. Ella estaba esperando que le dijera qué hacía aquí. Suspiré, y tomé asiento.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme – Se adelantó en expresar la señora, luego añadió con algo de severidad – sin embargo, para que hayas venido, imagino que no es nada bueno, ¿verdad? – Terminó esta vez, volteando nuevamente a mirarme. Suspiré. Le dirigí la mirada y comencé.

\- No siquiera sé por qué he venido – Confesé tranquilamente, pero con un dejo de amenaza. Después de unos segundos de duelo de miradas, desvié la mía y agregué – No me interesan las razones por las cuales ha traído a su familia a este lugar. Sin embargo, mi familia no pasa a la suya; y sospecho que están planeando algo contra su hijo – Solté de tirón. Me quedé mirando hacia abajo, pues su mirada analíticamente cálida era demasiado extraña, y se acerca, me abraza y me deja sin aire. No supe qué hacer.

\- ¿Te gusta mi hijo? – Preguntó la mujer directamente. Quise sonreír. ¿Nada peor se le podía ocurrir? Con esas palabras recuperé el sentido, me solté bruscamente y le dije – A mí su hijo no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Sólo intento no tener más culpas sobre muertes en mi conciencia, pudiendo evitarlas – Expresé fríamente. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y agregué sin mirar atrás – No le diga nada a su hijo de mi visita. No quiero que tenga ideas erróneas tal y como usted – Y me fui. Si hubiera sido como otras adolescentes, juro que me hubiera sonrojado a más no poder, pero yo había perdido esa capacidad hace años. La sensibilidad.

 **Inuyasha pov**

Había tenido que estar tirado en cama unos días después de llegar de la escuela, ya que después de lo del viejo Mioga no quería ni recordar. Actualmente, habían dicho que vendría el viejo Toutosai y esa sería la peor cosa que podría pasarme. Ya que si bien Mioga amaba golpearme, el viejo Toutosai amaba "Cortarme", ya que él me enseñaba el uso de armas. No podía evitar el hecho de pensar que tendría días difíciles y me encantaría tener a Kikyo aquí. Sería hermoso, pero como muchas cosas, imposible de realizar.

Había intentado seguirle el ritmo a Mioga, pero no podía. Además, últimamente estaba acompañándome a la escuela. Y ME MOLESTABA DEMASIADO. Si estaban tomándose el trabajo de entrenarme, para qué tendrían que mandarme ¿ _ **"guardaespaldas"**_? Lo detestaba. A veces me sentía depresivo y extrañaba demasiado a Kikyo. Sé que por ella no me exigían demasiado entrenamiento físico, pues ella me defendería. Aparte de ello, no había nadie rondándome por eso mismo. Y ahora lo entendía. Pero por más que quisiera esforzarme, y muchas veces lograr lo que ellos deseaban, simplemente se me hacía difícil ya que sabía que no era lo mío. Y eso me molestaba de sobremanera.

Trataba de evitar ver en la escuela a la tal Kagome, pues había quedado en total vergüenza ante ella. Solía divisarla a lo lejos, calmando ánimos entre los alumnos y se me creaba un gran nudo en la garganta. No podía evitar pensar que me gustaría ser así de decidido, y sólo lo era para los estudios. ¿Qué hacía un nerd como yo tratando de ser un heredero de mafiosos? Simplemente la vida no me sonreía. Ya había logrado ocupar el primer lugar y ser admirado por las chicas que antes me miraban de menos, pero por el contrario los chicos me detestaban, pero nada es perfecto.

Naraku había estado rondándome, intentando provocarme; pero simplemente lo ignoraba. Al único que permitía estar cerca era a Miroku, ya que pese a sus ideas, era una persona muy inteligente; y actualmente lo consideraba un amigo. Sin embargo el día de hoy las cosas habían estado demasiado raras. En la mañana, Mioga dijo que no me recogería, y era bastante raro que me lo dijera él y no mi madre. Sin embargo, al fin veía algo de libertad. Me alisté con el uniforme de física. Cuando llegué a la escuela, todo estaba tranquilo, y el día pintaba bien. Para la hora de la salida, me dirigí a la biblioteca, pues tendría que pedir algo prestado para elaborar un trabajo. Cosa que hice. Estuve ahí unas horas, pero terminé aburriéndome y me dormí.

\- ¡Mierda! – Expresé al levantarme de golpe. Me había dormido un par de horas más de la cuenta, y cuando revisé mi celular; tenía llamadas de mi madre. La suerte es que no eran muchas. Le devolví la llamada, y cuando contestó, parecía molesta – Madre, estoy yendo camino a casa. Me quedé dormido en la biblioteca. Nos vemos en casa – Y corté la llamada.

Salí volando del colegio, y fui corriendo a mi hogar. Pude sentir cosas raras, pero no presté atención. Comencé a prestar atención cuando noté que me seguían. Pero, ¿a mí? ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Me molesté y traté de irme, pues si me seguían obviamente eran varios y quizá tenían armas. Cuando llegué a una calle algo oscura y cerrada presentí lo malo. Sentí un empujón, tropecé y caí.

\- ¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí!, ku ku ku – Escuché una voz sarcástica – El día de hoy al fin te encontramos solito, Sin tu maldito guardaespaldas de siempre – Escuché que continuaba. Luego sentí que apoyaba su pie sobre mi hombro, y comenzaba a ejercer presión – Tampoco está la linda Kagome para defenderte. Al fin habrá diversión ¿No crees? – Terminó de decir el odioso Naraku.

Analicé la situación detalladamente. Tenían varas de metal, una actitud odiosa, y eran varios. Definitivamente, debía escapar. Cogí su pie, lo doblé y lo hice caer. Luego me reincorporé rápidamente, pero sin demasiada fuerza. Logré apoderarme de la vara que él tenía y comencé a luchar contra su manada. Al comienzo estuve bien, pero uno logró golpearme por la espalda y caí. A partir de allí vino la paliza. Venían golpes de todos lados, y sin poder evitarlos; caí nuevamente al suelo. Sentí que probablemente me había roto una costilla, pero intenté pro todos los medios proteger mi cabeza. De un momento a otro, sentí que habían parado y miraban a un punto totalmente asustados.

\- Peleen conmigo – Escuché la voz de ella – No sean cobardes y luchen contra alguien con sus mismas condiciones – Terminó de decir. Noté su hostilidad, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí, noté el gesto de desaprobación que pasaba por su cara. Seguramente pensaba que era un cobarde. Sentí la sangre hervir, y como sea (en un arranque de locura) traté de ponerme en pie. Craso error. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda y un – No te entrometas, idiota – Espetó ella. Me acomodó en un costado, y se dirigió a unos pasos de ellos.

\- Querida, no te ensucies la manos por alguien como él. No vale la pena – Le escuché decir a Naraku. Odié su modo de hablar, y sobre todo la risita irónica que ella soltó.

\- ¿Me tienen miedo? – Comentó seria – Hoy me has hecho enfurecer, así que te daré el honor de pelear contra mí – Espetó ella, y todo se hizo un mutismo total.

Naraku se aproximó hacia ella, y ella no parecía moverse. Luego lo entendí. Ella leía el movimiento del otro, para atacar y devolver el golpe. Cuando ella lo mandó al suelo, él requirió de sus compañeros, y Kagome se apoderó de otra vara. Comenzó a desarmar a uno por uno, y dejarlos totalmente indefensos.

Después de un buen rato, uno de ellos logró asestarle un golpe en la cabeza. Ahí noté como comenzó a temblar al ver la sangre bullir. Comenzó a tocarse la cabeza, como si fuera una herida mortal, y después de unos segundos (Que parecieron horas), expresó – Te mataré – Siseó mortalmente. Naraku notó lo que pasaría, así que mandó a todos a marchar. Y se fueron corriendo. La miré y cuando ella volteó la mirada hacia mí. Estaba manchada de sangre, y mirando con una mirada totalmente fría, tal como la primera vez que nos encontramos. Sentí encogerme de miedo. Su mirada decía muchas cosas. Cuando la sentí aproximarse hacia mí, me tensé e instintivamente me hice hacia atrás.

\- ¿Me temes? – Preguntó en un tono que no pude identificar. No pude contestar. No pareció importarle mi respuesta y se puso en camino – Andando, te acompañaré a casa – Expresó fríamente y no pude negarme. En el camino, ella sacó un pañuelo, que me pareció extraño. Lo vi demasiado envejecido, pero no pregunté nada. Luego la vi limpiarse la sangre con él.

\- ¿Por qué no mandaron a nadie hoy por ti? – Expresó con seriedad. No supe qué contestar y ella suspiró – No sabes pelear correctamente, aquí hay gente queriendo matarte; y aún así hoy te mandan sin ninguna protección. ¿En qué piensa tu familia? – Terminó con desdén, pero sin voltear a verme en ningún instante, mientras caminaba por delante de mí.

Cuando estuvimos próximos a llegar a casa, no podía evitar pensar que tenía que agradecerle, pero mi orgullo jamás me permitiría agradecerle nada. Así que sólo pensé en algo - Entra y te invito algo – Ofrecí tranquilamente. En ese instante ella volteó hacia mí y negó seriamente.

– No es necesario, si te ayudé, es porque tengo mis propios motivos. Así que largo, métete en tu casa – Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a marcharse y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su buzo. Sentí la necesidad de decirle algo, y estaba desesperándome.

El agradecimiento no expresado me carcomería la cabeza, así que sólo se me ocurrió mencionarle algo antes de alejarse demasiado – No te tengo miedo – Y sentí que era lo correcto. Ella sólo levantó una mano en señal de haberme escuchado y despedirse. Después de verla desaparecer, me metí a casa, esperando el regaño que me caería por haberme demorado tanto, y llegar con golpes encima.

* * *

Holaaa! Lamento la demora. Espero que les guste este capítulo, y saludos a las personas que comentaron los anteriores.

Nos vemos a la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Si cierro los ojos probablemente en mis sueños te vea, pero cuidado; que esto no debe ser...

 **Kagome POV**

Este día estaba terriblemente seria y molesta. Había tenido un sueño demasiado extraño, y no gustaba de él en lo absoluto. En ese sueño me veía como una niña pequeña, siendo mimada y acariciada por adultos. Después veía a un niño, mirándome feliz, y yo sentía una gran alegría. No me interesa ya, pero imagino que los adultos eran mis padres. En todo esto, lo que detestaba era el hecho de ver muestras de cariño, actualmente las odiaba. No podía ver a alguien siendo amoroso o cariñoso, pues sé perfectamente que me lastimaría. Pues sí, mi exterior es una fachada ¿Y qué? Me costó varios años poder construir una fachada así de fuerte, y que no evidenciara ni una mínima muestra de fragilidad, y eso era algo difícil de lograr. La única ocasión que me enamoré, todo fue terrible, y las consecuencias desastrosas. " _olvida_ ". Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente cuando llega a mí estos recuerdos. Suspiré.

Recordé que hace un momento había recibido una llamada. Mis fuentes me habían informado, como cada día en el último tiempo, si el Taisho iba solo o acompañado a estudiar. Los días anteriores, pude ver que lo acompañaban, y al fin iba a dejar de hacer que lo sigan; hasta que llegó el día de hoy. Este día se le había ocurrido a su familia mandarlo solo, y no sé qué les pasaba por la mente para hacer tal cosa cuando yo ya le había advertido a su madre acerca de lo que podría pasarle. Al ver esto, me di cuenta que no podría ser de otra manera, yo misma tendría que ver por él. ¿Yo, ver por él?

Instantáneamente detuve el rumbo de mis pensamientos. ¿Yo? no, yo no tenía nada que ver en este asunto, y no tendría nada que ver en él, pues no tenía ninguna clase de relación con él.

 _¿Te gusta mi hijo?_

Todavía tenía grabadas esas palabras en mi mente, y lejos de molestarme como me habían molestado en ese momento, les encontré algo de gracia, pues yo no podría gustar de ese chico de ninguna manera.

Me dirigí a mi ducha, y me comencé a bañar. Traté de despejar mi mente, pero esa frase me hacía querer reír. ¿Cómo podría gustarme ese debilucho? Con solo mirarlo, uno se daba cuenta. No era tan alto, pese que me llevaba unos centímetros. No tenia muchos músculos, y estaba más delgado que yo... En conclusión, era un flacucho que no servía para este mundo en el que estamos metidos hasta el fondo, pero no había elección. Me resultaba irónico que a esa mujer (su madre) le hiciera ilusión que me gustara él, pero a mí no me hacía ninguna clase de ilusión. Supongo que le ilusionaba que hubiera alguien para defenderlo.

Me alisté de la misma manera que siempre para ir a la escuela, y comencé a mandar a los subordinados a varias partes de la pequeña ciudad. Mi padrastro me había dejado hacer estas cosas, y era él quien controlaba el resto. A paso veloz me dirigí a la preparatoria, siendo seguida por el pequeño Shippo. Juro que si algún día me quedo sola, lo elegiría a él para casarse conmigo, pues no hay nadie en quien confíe más. Sonrío. Su presencia, pese a todo, es como un bálsamo para mi doliente corazón.

Casi nadie sabía exactamente nada de mi vida; y si la supieran, supongo que sentirían una gran lástima. El único que tenía casi claro todo era Shippo. No me creo una mártir del dolor, pero sé perfectamente que lo que he vivido, no se lo desearía a nadie jamás. Mientras estaba pensando, sentí un brazo delgado abrazarme y atraerme en su dirección. rodé los ojos.

\- Kagome, ¿Otra vez recordando? - Me expresó Shippo con un pequeño toque inocente - Deja de hacerlo, sabes que sólo te dañas. Olvida eso y sé feliz - Dijo él, como casi siempre hacía. Sentí después su agarre más fuerte, y se acercó a mi oído a susurrarme algo que ya sabía de sobra - sabes que te quiero, ¿No quieres ser mi novia? - para luego soltarme e irse riendo suavemente.

Era extraña la clase de relación que llevaba con este adolescente.

En hora de clase no paraba de sentirme algo incómoda. Los profesores este día habían sido más molestosos de lo usual. Me hacían preguntas de las cuales sus respuestas ya conocía de sobra. Al llegar al primer receso, me sentí por fin en libertad. Aquí todos me ven como la chica seria y de mirada amenazante que pone orden en todos los niveles. Todos me tenían miedo, pues sabían que si los pescaba peleando o armando algún barullo, inmediatamente los mandaba con el director; y a los matones, yo los castigaba físicamente.

Era algo doloroso no tener muchos amigos, pero era lo mejor, pues así no habría personas especiales a las cuales quedar atada el día que me vaya. Pues sí, me iría de este lugar que sólo me hacía sentir presa de un mar de desesperación y dolor que ocultaba en el fondo de mi alma.

Me paseé calmadamente por toda la escuela, viendo en algunos lugares barullo, algunos chicos jugando. Otros queriéndose pasar de acaramelados; y yo como siempre, arruinándoles la diversión. Han habido varias personas en estos años queriendo golpearme, pero ninguno ha logrado hacerme algún rasguño físico, conmigo no sirven los golpes, pues soy bastante fuerte e inteligente a la hora de pelear.

Estuve divagando un poco, hasta que vi a mi " _protegido_ ", era raro pensar en cosas así. Lo vi hablando con Sagara Miroku, y pude darme cuenta de algo. Hasta ese idiota es capaz de hacerse amigos, y aparte de ello, Sagara podría ayudarme con su protección. Sonreí para mis adentros, pues dentro de poco no tendría que preocuparme de velar por su seguridad. Era raro que me preocupara por su seguridad, antes que la mía.

Me subí con calma a un árbol cercano, y sólo los miraba sin mirarlos. En lugar de estar observándolo,yo debería estar viendo la manera de alejar la pesadilla mía y por ello había colocado más seguridad, ya que no podía dejarlo acercarse. Mi venganza contra él tendría que esperar un poco; para poder ser más fuerte y vencerlo, pues era alguien muy poderoso en el bajo mundo y eso a mí me dejaba en malas condiciones.

De sólo pensarlo me daba miedo; pero no podía dejarme vencer, había estado buscando hacerme más fuerte para vengarme de todo lo que él me hizo, y que hasta el día de hoy no he logrado superar. Me concentré nuevamente en ese par de idiotas sentados en el pasto, y noté como Inuyasha le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza a Sagara.

" _Inuyasha_ ", sin duda esta persona estaba dándome dolores de cabeza, pero tenía que protegerlo a él y a su familia, pues de ellos dependía mi boleto de salida de este lugar.

* * *

Horas más tarde, me encontraba totalmente aburrida escuchando una aburrida clase de historia. No era mi materia favorita, pero podía responder muy bien si me hicieran alguna pregunta. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, mientras notaba que algunos varones me miraban. Era raro que hubiera gente así, pero qué se va a hacer. Sin querer me quedé dormida, y fui transportada a un lugar que no reconocía en ese instante.

Me hallaba parada frente a un conjunto habitacional de color claro, casi blanco; con puertas en tonos oscuros. Veía que las escaleras estaban en la parte de afuera; supongo que era para los cuartos que se encontraban en la parte delantera. Donde yo me encontraba, había una gran vereda de cemento, y algunas florecillas al medio. Sin pensar mucho, comencé a acercarme a las escaleras. Una sensación de desosiego comenzó a quemarme la garganta. No entendía la causa con exactitud, pero cuando llegué al tercer piso, mi mente parecía no querer avanzar más ¿Por qué? no lo entendía.

Mi cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo; hasta que llegué a una puerta. y comencé a sentir que ya no podía respirar. Dios, no podía estar en este lugar. Mi mano sola comenzó a temblar, y a acercarse a la puerta, y girar el pomo lentamente.

" _Es un sueño_ " comenzó a gritar mi subconsciente.

Mi mano había parado por un segundo, y luego escuché el clic de la puerta al abrir.

" _Aléjate y despierta_ " grité en mi mente, sabía perfectamente que no podía estar viviendo esto otra vez.

Cuando ingresé, la poca luz del exterior me mostró lo de que había dentro. En el lugar donde estaba parada, había sangre fresca.

 _"Despierta", "despierta"_ gritaba en mi mente totalmente desesperada.

Comencé a levantar los ojos, y vi un cuerpo, con una herida mortal en el pecho.

" _Vete_ " grité esta vez más débil. Avancé lentamente, y caí de rodillas delante de la persona. Tenía la cara totalmente ensangrentada, el labio partido e hinchado. Su hermoso traje de vestir estaba hecho trizas, y la herida de su pecho, había hecho un gran charco de sangre en la sala, pero estaba vivo y con ese gesto amable que lo caracterizaba. En el segundo que me despabilé, me tiré sobre él y comencé a llorar. Podía escuchar de esa persona unas palabras que no capté bien. Sin embargo sentí algo que me causó un escalofrío.

Unos ojos oscuros y fríos cruzaron mi mente, y cuando levanté la mirada; me encontré con él.

Finalmente... desperté.

* * *

Me levanté de golpe, y pude apreciar que no había nadie en el aula. Era un beneficio para mí, pues no quería que nadie me viera con este gesto de terror que sé que tengo en este momento. Maldición. ¿Por qué justamente en estos momentos tenía que recordar _eso_? pues sabía la respuesta, aunque no me gustara en lo absoluto.

Todo se debía a que él estaba en la ciudad. Comencé a abrazarme inconscientemente y a refregar mis brazos, intentando calmar ese hormigueo incesante que tenía en ellos. No pude hacerlo. Cada vez que él volvía me pasaba esto. Mi hermano era mi pesadilla. No podía evitar temerle, después de lo que hizo aquella vez. Estaba loco, y mis padrastros lo sabían; precisamente por ello, no le hacían daño ya que era lo único que yo temía. Y si él desaparecía, yo podría largarme, pues no habría nada que me asustara nunca más.

Salí del aula, y estaba dispuesta a saltarme todas las horas necesarias hasta calmarme. Me fui a mi salón individual, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Naraku estaba allí.

\- Querida Kagome, sabía que vendrías aquí - Espetó con cinismo - ¿No quieres algo de sexo? - Me preguntó a bocajarro. Sonreí con autosufiiencia.

Una vez (Sólo una), estuve lo suficientemente furiosa, como para querer desquitarme de todos; y me vino la etapa de ser sexualmente activa. Me acosté con unos cuántos, entre ellos Naraku, y sé que desde ello ansía estar nuevamente conmigo.

\- Naraku, Naraku - Dije con una mirada algo divertida, mientras me le acercaba con movimientos felinos, y me hallé frente a él. Lo detestaba, pues sé que se excitaba viéndome golpear a su grupo; y era algo que no vi antes. Cuando estuve a unos centímetros de su rostro, le susurré suavemente - puede ser - Y sentí que bajó sus defensas. En ese instante, le pegué semejante rodillazo en sus partes nobles. Comenzó a aullar de dolor y se tiró al suelo maldiciéndome. Volví a colocar mi mirada seria y le dije - Escúchame claramente, nunca volveremos a acostarnos; eso se acabó - Y salí tranquilamente y lo dejé tirado allí.

"Este día no podía ir para peor", pensé con cólera. Terminé yéndome a la parte trasera de la escuela, y me subía a uno de los árboles más grandes. Luego me acomodé, puse mis audífonos y dormí. No soñé nada esta vez. Después de unas horas, (que me parecieron minutos) me desperté.

"Mierda", grité en mi mente. No debía haber dormido tanto, ya que eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde. Así que con rapidez bajé del árbol y me dirigí hacia la entrada. Salí tranquilamente, y fui camino a casa de Inuyasha Taisho. No podía permitir que le pasara nada, hasta que mi plan estuviera completo; a partir de allí su seguridad ya no me interesaría. Caminé lentamente, hasta que escuché un sonido de metal.

¿Metal?, seguramente habría una pelea. Me sentí feliz, pues podría descargar la frustración que traigo encima. Me acerqué con cautela a la zona, y noté algo claramente. No era una pelea, era una paliza. Y número dos, era a Inuyasha Taisho que se protegía patéticamente. Renegué mentalmente. Eran aproximadamente seis personas incluido Naraku. ¿Tanto odiaban a este idiota?

Hice un ligero ruido que ellos no notaron. Luego hice uno más fuerte, que notaron inmediatamente. Allí voltearon a verme. Parecían totalmente asustados. Miré a uno por uno. y comencé a hablar.

\- Peleen conmigo – Dije con una voz prepotente – No sean cobardes y luchen contra alguien con sus mismas condiciones – Terminé de decir. Fui muy hostil, y vi que el efecto había ido para Taisho. Quise rodar los ojos. Uno lo ayuda, y el idiota quiere seguir peleando. Siquiera tiene algo de huevos. Me molesté de sobremanera y le di un fuerte golpe en la espalda. - No te entrometas, idiota - Dije con seriedad. Lo agarré suavemente de los hombros y lo puse en un costado.

Después de hecho eso, volteé hacia ellos y escuché la voz de Naraku.

\- Querida, no te ensucies la manos por alguien como él. No vale la pena – Le escuché decir a Naraku. Su ironía era un desastre. Hace unas horas me pedía sexo, y ahora hablaba de esta manera. Sin duda era alguien desagradable, pero tenía que darle una lección. Miré a todos como un animal buscando su presa, pues sabía que eso les causaría terror, y luego comenté:

\- ¿Me tienen miedo? – Y todos callaron. Luego miré en dirección a Naraku y le espeté – Hoy me has hecho enfurecer, así que te daré el honor de pelear contra mí.

Naraku se acercó y no me moví ni un milímetro. Sé que él no quería pelear contra mí y era algo obvio. Yo le había enseñado a pelear. Leí sus movimientos, y cuando quiso golpearme; con destreza lo mandé al suelo. Después de ello, llamó a sus compañeros, y yo me apoderé de una vara. Comencé a golpear uno por uno, y los iba dejando indefensos.

Por un instante, desvié mi mirada hacia Taisho, para ver como estaba. Eso me costó caro. Uno de estos idiotas logró golpearme la cabeza. Con una de mis manos, toqué la sangre que allí había, que no era poca.

Comencé a temblar. Yo no le temía a los hilillos de sangre, pues sabía cómo controlarlos; pero esta cantidad no podía. Una furia inmensa me recorrió el cuerpo, pues un recuerdo flash pasó por mi mente. Después de un rato, cuando pude salir de mi estado aletargado.

\- Te mataré - Le dije a Naraku, y no sólo parecía haberlo dicho mi boca, sino que también todo mi cuerpo. El cobarde pareció darse cuenta, e hizo huir a todos. Volteé hacia Taisho instintivamente, pues mi cabeza me dolía a horrores. Me acerqué a él suavemente y estaba planeando curar sus heridas; hasta que reparé en su mirada.

En sus ojos no podía evitar ver el más absoluto terror. Cuando acerqué mi mano para ayudarle a pararse, él se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás. Con cólera le solté **"¿ _Me temes_?" ** no debería ni preguntarlo, pero lo hice, para mortificarme a mí misma.

No respondió. Lo miré unos segundos y le dije: "Andando, te acompañaré a casa" con una seriedad propia de mi persona. Pasé uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, y coloqué mi mano en su cintura, haciendo que se paoyara en mí para caminar. En un momento, saqué mi pañuelo y comencé a limpiarme con la mano derecha. Pude notar que prácticamente había oscurecido.

\- ¿Por qué no mandaron a nadie hoy por ti? – Expresé la pregunta sin poder contenerme. Esperé su respuesta, (que no llegó) y luego suspiré – No sabes pelear correctamente, aquí hay gente queriendo matarte; y aún así hoy te mandan sin ninguna protección. ¿En qué piensa tu familia? – Terminé de expresar con desdén, sin voltear a verlo y tratar de adelantarme y no vea mi rostro.

Pude notar el pesado silencio que se cernía sobre ambos, y sabía que él no estaba totalmente consciente. Cuando llegamos a su casa - mansión lo solté suavemente y lo dejé parado frente a su puerta. Cuando ya iba a marcharme, me soltó "Entra y te invito algo" con mucha tranquilidad.

Si yo fuera otra clase de persona hubiera aceptado. Si no fuera quien soy me hubiera aprovechado y entrado a buscar información a su casa, pero no debía. No cuando _**"él"**_ estaba tan cerca.

– No es necesario, si te ayudé, es porque tengo mis propios motivos. Así que largo, métete en tu casa – Le dije totalmente fría. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, y emprendí mi camino de ida. Pude notar que no se había movido.

– No te tengo miedo – Escuché a lo lejos. Sonreí un poco, cosa que nadie vería. ¿No me tenía miedo? Eso ya lo veríamos después. Alcé mi mano en señal de que lo había escuchado, pues suponía que se carcomería la cabeza si no le daba alguna respuesta.

Me fui por el parque, y vi que había algo de agua en el estanque. Suspiré. Debía limpiar mi herida allí; pues si notaban esta herida en casa vendrían las preguntas; y eso debía evitarlo. Me acerqué con calma, me senté al borde y comencé a mojar mi pañuelo. Cuando comencé a limpiarme, sentí que el dolor no me dejaba en paz.

\- arg, maldito imbécil - Solté sin cuidado - por tu culpa estoy en un estanque, limpiando una herida por defenderte - farfullé con ira.

\- Así es, no debiste defenderlo. Mira cómo estás, tu bello rostro cubierto de sangre - Me quedé paralizada por el miedo. No podía ser. Sentí que su mano había tomado la mano mía que estaba con el pañuelo, me lo quitó y se puso serio; mirándolo - ¿Todavía lo tienes?, debiste tirarlo hace demasiado tiempo - Comenzó a limpiarme y me miró con una dulzura totalmente falsa. Era él, Bankotsu Higurashi, mi hermano.


End file.
